The present invention relates to an optical signal receiving device, especially to an optical signal receiving device with large detection range, thus increasing the detection efficiency thereof.
The conventional infrared transmission system requires a light transmitting device and a light receiving device to achieve wireless transmission. However, the light receiving device is generally adopted a photodiode, which has small light reception angle and small detection range. Therefore, the light transmitting device should be aligned with the photodiode to ensure that the light emitted from the photodiode falls within the detection range of the light receiving device. In other word, the signal cannot be correctly transmitted when the light transmitting device is not located within the detectable range of the light receiving device, or the light transmitting device is not properly oriented with the light receiving device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an optical signal receiving device with large detection range, thus increasing the detection efficiency thereof.
To achieve the above object, the optical signal receiving device according to the present invention comprises a ring-shaped body, a control unit, an optoelectronic unit and a convex lens. The control unit and the optoelectronic unit are arranged within the ring-shaped body and the convex lens is arranged atop the ring-shaped body. The light from top and lateral direction is guided by the convex lens and the ring-shaped body to the optoelectronic unit.
Moreover, the receiving surface has a lens around the outer circumference thereof to further enhance the light from lateral direction.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: